Geschichte:Die Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten/3
Auf der Stadtparty in Nebilla findet Kirby allerlei interessante Dinge zum Betrachten. Nach einer halben Stunde gesellt sich Galacta zu ihm, und sagt zu ihm: "Junge, wir müssen reden." "Nein, noch nicht! Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig...", entgegnet Kirby, was für Galacta aber kein Grund ist, mit dem Reden aufzuhören: "Nimm erstmal noch ein paar Drinks. Die entspannen ungemein." "Gerade kann ich eine Entspannung noch nicht gebrauchen!" "Siehst du das?! Es ist unbeschreiblich! Ist das die Eishexe?!" Kirby schaut geschockt hoch, und ruft: "Verdammter Mist! Das ist ja wiederwärtig! Gib her!" Und mit einem Satz säuft Kirby eine komplette Flasche Vodka aus, und sagt anschließend erleichtert: "Jetzt ist die Aussicht einigermaßen ertragbar.." Unterdessen hat ein mit einem Mantel bekleideter unbekannter sich ebenfalls auf der Stadtparty eingefunden, und betrachtet Gerda, wie sie imposant eine nette Tanzübung vorführt. Er entdeckt ebenfalls Kirby, wie er am Tresen sitzt, schwer beschäftigt, und Galacta neben ihm, ebenfalls schwer beschäftigt. Nur jeweils unterschiedlich. Kirby unter und über dem Tresen und Galacta mit mehreren Flaschen Hochprozentigem. Aus einer weiteren Perspektive werden beide vorherigen Szenarien von jemand anders betrachtet, der dem ganzen relativ skeptisch gegenüber steht. "Warum muss ich hier eigentlich diese verdammte Nachtschicht haben? VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ICH HASSE ES HIER!", brüllt Meta, jedoch ging sein Gebrüll im Krach unter. Von hinten wird er gepackt, und fröhlich-freudig mitgeschleppt, natürlich gegen seinen Willen. Er wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen, hat sogar schon gedroht, wenn sie ihn nicht runter lassen, dass er sie in Scheibchen schneidet und als exotischen Fleischimport verkauft. "MACH DIESE AUGENBINDE WEG!" "Ah... die Aussicht wird immer be.. besser." Stammelt Kirby, der Galacta schon erstaunlich gut nachgekommen ist mit dem Flüssigkeitenkonsum. "Junge! Siehst du diese scharfe Braut da oben? Die wird heute klargemacht und dann..." "Fertig!", ruft Kirby inmitten von Galactas Satz, der aber unbeirrt weitergerdet hatte: "...alles klar?" "Klaro! Aber dann bei dir bei mir is so ein Spinner, der hat über glibberiges Zeug an den Wänden gemeckert." "So ein Spießer!", ruft Galacta. Die Show wechselt, nun steht eine andere oben: Fiona! "Burnen the Stimmung!" Sowohl Galacta als auch Kirby fallen die Kinnladen herunter, und Kirby beginnt wieder unter der Theke etwas zu suchen. Unterdessen sind Gerda und der vermummte Unbekannte nach hinten verschwunden, wo die Vorstellung weitergeht. Die Atmosphäre wird heiß... denn die Klimaanlage ist ausgefallen. "AAAAAAHHH!!", schreit Meta, als er sich mit einem gekonnt starken Schlag befreit hatte, und brüllt wütend weiter: "WER WAR DAS ICH BRING IHN UM!!" Jedoch musste er schnell feststellen, dass das Laufen auch nicht mehr das war, was es früher war. Torkelnd wandelt er durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang.. er platzt jedoch in einen Raum, mit einer gewaltigen Pfütze auf dem Boden. Was er nicht wusste ist, was genau das auf dem Boden war.. ihm kamen spontan viele interessante Ideen, doch er riss sich zusammen, und beließ es bei Wasser. "Du schaffst das nicht!" "Doch!" "Langweilig" Kirby und Galacta diskutieren darüber, ob Kirby jemanden dazu bringen könnte, mit ihm einen Trinkwettbewerb zu veranstalten. Er hat schon sein vermeindliches Opfer entdeckt, fragt Galacta: "Was wäre mit dem da?" "Sieht vielversprechend aus!" Gesagt, getan. Kirby geht rüber, zerrt seinen Gegner zur Theke und platziert ihn neben sich. "KIRBY! Ich habe keine Ahnung was auch immer du von mir willst aber so verdammt nochmal was für eine Sauerei ist denn hier unter der Theke?" "Also Schlumpf, schaffst du es gegen mich einen Trinkwettbewerb zu gewinnen?" "Kirby, ich bin Meta-Knight, du solltest ich eigentlich.. ach du kannst mich mal" "Ha! Meta-Flight ist so feige und traut sich nicht!" Meta packt die Wut und er schüttete vor Kirbys Augen die 6 Gläser die auf der Theke standen in sich, und warf zum Schluss noch eines gegen die Wand. "Zufrieden du Spast? Achja übrigens... ICH HEISSE META-KNIGHT DU VOLLIDIOT!" Kirby ordert die nächste Runde, und für genügend "Gesprächsstoff" ist gesorgt. "Beta-Right, diese Show da oben ist eine echt geile Sache findest du nicht?" Fragt Galacta Meta, und Meta, zu volltrunken um irgendetwas zu realisieren, antwortet: "Was auch immer" Im Nebenraum wechselt das Szenario ebenfalls. Jetzt sind die "Tech folk rounds" dran, das heißt soviel wie dass alle, die einen technischen Beruf haben 30 Minuten alles Gratis bekommen. "Promille? Bei mir sinds wohl ehr Provi...", plappert Lionel, der auch schon gleich weiterzieht. "Gut so?" "Ja, genau so." Ein relativ interessantes Gespräch zwischen zwei Personen, die sich speziell helfen. Am nächsten Morgen. Keeby wacht auf, nachdem er ein Schlafmittel genommen hatte, nach der vielen Anstrengung beim Hausreinigen. Als er jedoch sogleich einen anderen Raum betritt, findet er einen Zettel vor: "Hallo also du dings ja keeby also pass auf wir hatten nur eben einen platz gebraucht für was bestimmtes aber keine sorge der lilane und der beta dings und so machen das ja wieder weg weißte also bis demnächst mal! --Kyrbie" Keeby denkt sich, beim Lesen des Zettels: "Wenn der nichtmal mehr seinen Namen richtig schreiben kann, dann muss es ja schon weit gekommen sei..." Er blickt auf, wo er eine farblich relativ undefinierbare "Andersgestaltung" von Wänden und Boden vorfindet. "ICH BRING DICH UM KIRBY, DAS WAR DEIN LETZTES MAL!!" Und so endet Teil 3 der Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten. Und die Moral von der Geschicht, vergiss nicht die Haustür abzuschließen. Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat